


Run

by MobProtectionSquad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Cottagecore Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, not really but i like looking at how his character can be shaped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobProtectionSquad/pseuds/MobProtectionSquad
Summary: Dream and Technoblade didn't mean for this to happen. They didn't mean for Tommy, or anyone for that matter, find out. Now they have to run and think about their mistakes.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes lets go.

Technoblade sat at a flower field, sighing, eyes closed. He could feel the breeze between his long pink hair, almost making him seem innocent. His large red cape was behind him on the ground after he had unclipped it. His usual white long sleeve was switched out for a light blue tunic. The black high tops he normally wore were still caked with mud. Black slacks were still on his body, unsurprisingly. His netherite armor peeked out of a satchel he had with him. A sword laying next to his arm, just enough to be able to grab it. He was peaceful, yet still aware of all that was around him.

He heard a shuffling noise behind him and a hum. He turned to his right and saw a pair of black combat boots. Glancing up, he found himself smiling at the dirt smudged on Dream's face and the leaves stuck in his hair. Dream grinned at him, eyes full of joy and love. The man without his mask, a sight others would literally kill for. And only Techno got to see it. Techno grabbed him by his leg, pulling the other male on top of him. Dream let out a quick noise of surprise, before cuddling into Techno more.

Techno noticed that Dream's skinny jeans were a little ripped, he'd have to fix that. Prime knew Dream was awful with stitching. After a moment of silence, Dream complained. "It's hot." The unmasked man floundered a little, said mask jostling on his belt. Dream stopped after a while, still in the same place as a moments prior. He seemed content though.

It was moments like this Technoblade craved. When he was relaxed enough to lounge around with his lover. He wishes that one day he could do this, surrounded by his family. In the back of his head, though, he knows its impossible. Wilbur was, well and truly, dead. Tommy was a child soldier, much like Technoblade, yet no one unprogrammed Tommy. Dream had tried, but couldn't do it properly. Phil was struck with grief as he had killed his insane son. Techno, well the voices had put his family into danger once. He was also just generally unsafe to be around. But Dream knew all this and stayed with him when others, like Tommy and Wilbur left and then used him. 

War will always plague this land. The touch of a god was enough to send levelheaded warriors into a frenzy. Even the land itself seemed to writhe underneath Dream, wanting to swallow the both of them whole. This server will never treat the two kindly. The two could never really have a peaceful life, even if their families weren't mentally insane. Dream had unraveled everyone in the SMP slowly, whether meaning to or not. He knew every corner of their mind, knowing all the possible ways they could tick. He would continue playing his games until he got bored. He was a god who didn't care whomst he trampled, be it a child or a king. The god of chaos and trickery, all things mischievous and magical. A god who strung together every single dream, be it daydream or nightmare. It was natural to him, just the way the world worked. He had but a fraction of the power he could draw, yet he could make countries fall to their knees.

Meanwhile, Technoblade, a false god. Warriors prayed to him before battle, knowing not what crime they had committed, praying to a false patron. Technoblade, who they thought was the Blood God. Technoblade, who worshipped the real Blood God, an olden deity of the Nether. He was a simple son of the Nether, blessed with the infernal curse that came along with it. The voices, who were actual worshippers of the Blood God.

A simple worshiper of the Blood God, who happened to fall in love with the Chaos God. The two bounced off each other, dancing to a tune heard only by them. They were fearsome, truly. Yet they loved, carefully and delicately, as if their hands weren't caked in others blood. Technoblade felt his eyes flutter open, not even realizing that they were closed. Dream huffed into the skin of his neck. "Techs, dearie, you've been sleeping, and we haven't even talked!" Dream drawled, his forest green eyes glinting. Instead of talking, Dream started nibbling on Technos collarbone to get his attention. 

Techno could feel Dream sucking on his pale, dull skin. "I don't know if I can explain this one to Phil and Tommy, love," Techno whined. While he lived for his lover doing things like this to him, it was a pain when his brother was Tommy. Dream barked out a laugh, settling down again after poking Technos cheek with his tounge. "Good night, angel," Dream whispered, smiling against Techno's skin. 

"It's actually morning, but of course, love." Technoblade grinned. He found himself forgetting the current tragedies he was currently facing and taking part in and basked in the bliss he felt. The two lovers melted against each other. They looked like love sick youth instead of the hardened warriors they were. Tossing around pet names, as if they one didn't spit carefully crafted words of manipulation to any that listened. Of course, he would never do that to Technoblade. And Technoblade, the one considered a blood god, would never lay a hand against his lover. Dream had enough of that treatment, undeserved. He deserved nothing but the absolute best and most amazing partner. Techno could only hope to be that.

They truly deserved the world, as shown by the knotted trees that surrounded the fields, seemingly protecting them. They had the world, if nothing else. If not the sonnets whispered in between bedsheets and swollen lips. If not the pure adoration between the two's eyes. And so they slept. Peacefully, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i lowkey wanna talk to people and someone gave me their old discord server,, so ahaha, yall wanna hop in ?


End file.
